World Is Ours
by Mido-N
Summary: Len, anak baru di Utayama High School harus memilih salah satu seme-nya untuk menjadi pasangan sejatinya. Sementara, saudara kandungnya ingin dia hidup normal seperti anak lelaki lainnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? Pairing : Gakupo x Len x Kaito.


**World is Ours**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID hanya milik Yamaha dan bukan punya saya**

**WARNING ! YAOI DETECTED !**

**Pairs : Kaito x Len x Gakupo**

Ini FF BL pertama saya…Jadi maklum aja kalau agak rada-rada amatiran. Dan saya minta maaf karena jarang update, soalnya tugas sekolah menumpuk -_- ! Okeeiiih, Selamat membaca ~ !

* * *

KRIING !

Alarm berbunyi keras. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.45. Hari itu dimana Len, yang baru saja menempati rumah barunya itu akan masuk ke sekolah barunya dan…..dia telat. Alarm pun terus berbunyi. Len yang masih berada dalam 'Dream land' nya tidak menyadari bahwa ia terlambat. Tiba-tiba…

PLAKK !

Tangan Rin, saudara kembar Len melayang ke pipi Len dan ia terbangun. "Bangun pemalas ! Ku kira kau sudah mandi, ternyata kau masih tidur…Apa kau terlalu nyenyak tidur di rumah baru ini ?"

"Aww ! Sakit…Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Kita baru pindah semalam kan." Len mengusap-usap pipi yang baru saja ditampar Rin.

"Lebih baik kau mandi…Ibu sudah menunggu di mobil." Len pun bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah dia memakai seragam barunya, ia dan Rin masuk ke dalam mobil ibunya. Mobil ibunya pun melaju dengan cepat agar Len dan Rin tidak terlambat di sekolah barunya.

"Sampai jumpa, bu !" Len berpamitan dan berlari menuju sekolah barunya, Utayama High School. Saat Len berlari tiba-tiba..

BRAAK !

Ia menabrak seseorang. "Aww..Hari ini sial banget. Pertama, ditampar Rin. Sekarang nabrak orang." Len melihat wajah pria yang ia tabrak. Dia berbadan tinggi, rambutnya yang ungu menjuntai ke bawah.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Bisa aku bantu ?". Seketika wajah Len berubah. Len membuka mata lebar-lebar dan terus menatap pria itu. Dia pun mulai gugup.

"T-Terima kasih..tapi m-maaf aku telat." Len segera berlari ke kelas. Ia pun melihat ruangan bertuliskan 2-C dan ia memasuki ruangan itu. Saat ia memasuki ruangan, ia melihat seorang guru yang berdiri di depan.

"Ah..Kau pasti Len Kagamine, murid baru di sini. Dan kau kembarannya Rin, bukan ? Oke…Silahkan duduk di sebelah situ." Len pun berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru. Saat ia berjalan ke kursi, ia dapat mendengar suara anak perempuan berbisik.

"Ahh…Imutnyaaa"

"Mengemaskaan !"

Begitulah yang ia dengar. Sepertinya Len langsung jadi popular di hari pertamanya. Len pun duduk di kursinya. Kebetulan, ia sebangku dengan seorang perempuan. Rambut hijaunya diikat dan munjuntai panjang. Anak perempuan itu langsung menyapa Len. "Hey…Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil aja Miku. Kau ?"

"Aku Len, Len Kagamine. Salam kenal" jawab Len

"Sepertinya kau cukup popular dikalangan anak perempuan dan hati-hati saja…"

"Ehh ? Kenapa ?"

"Kakakku…Sangat benci dengan cowo seperti itu. Kalau kakakku tau, kau pasti akan dihabisi dengan teman-temannya." Len panik saat Miku bilang seperti itu. Hari pertama di sekolah yang menyenangkan akan berubah menjadi mengerikan.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat pun berdering. Len berjalan-jalan di sepanjang koridor. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan dari para gadis di sekolahnya.

"Hey…Len, tunggu aku !" Rin berlari mengejar Len.

"Rin…apa kau menyadari sesuatu ?" Tanya Len

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku menjadi popular !"

"Terserah lah…Paling nanti itu jadi masalah buatmu." Rin meninggalkan Len sendirian. Tiba-tiba Len melihat seorang anak lelaki. Ia berambut biru dan terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Len. Lelaki itu menghampiri Len.

"Hey…Kau anak baru di sini ?" Lelaki itu menyapanya.

Len pun mengulurkan tangannya, "Iya…Aku Len, salam kenal ya." Tiba-tiba…lelaki itu menarik tangan Len dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Lelaki itu membawa Len ke belakang sekolah

"Jadi kau Len Kagamine, anak baru yang sok imut itu ?" Lelaki itu memasang wajah gaharnya

"S-Siapa kau ?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti !" Tangan kiri lelaki itu meninju perut Len.

Len memegang perutnya. Ia berusaha menahan sakit dari tinju lelaki itu, "H-Hey…Apa yang kau lakukan ? Beritahu aku, siapa kau ?!" Seketika itu juga, seorang anak perempuan menghampiri.

"Hoy…Kaito, kau tidak memakan makan si—"

"Maaf, Miku…Aku sedang mengatasi sesuatu !" Jawab lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya Miku, Kaito

"Kakak ! Sudah kubilang jangan menindas anak baru !" Miku kesal dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bermaksud untuk melaporkan kejadian ini kepada guru. Len memberanikan diri untuk melawan Kaito, ia memberikan serangan balasan untuk Kaito. Sayangnya, Kaito menahan serangan itu.

"Berani melawan, huh ?"

"A-Aku…" Len tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tiba-tiba…

PLAK !

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi Kaito. Kaito membisu. Ia tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Len menoleh ke arah tangan yang menampar Kaito. Ternyata, ia adalah pria yang Len tabrak saat berlari ke kelas.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menindas murid yang baru pindah ke sekolah kita !" Pria itu menarik tangan Len dan secara spontan memeluknya dengan satu tangan.

"G-Gakupo-sensei ! A-Aku tidak b-bermaksud—"

"Sekarang, kau hadapi kepala sekolah. Biar aku yang menangani anak ini." Len hanya diam saja. Wajahnya merah padam seketika. Ternyata pria itu adalah salah satu guru di sekolah barunya, Gakupo-Sensei.

* * *

Gakupo-Sensei membawa Len ke UKS. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut pelajaran selanjutnya ya.."

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Len berusaha untuk bicara.

"Mungkin kau butuh istirahat.."

"Tidak…aku tidak butuh istirahat. Aku akan ke kelas sekarang juga, permisi…" Len berusaha meninggalkan UKS dengan jalan terpincang-pincang. Tiba-tiba, Gakupo-sensei memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Kau….sedikit nakal ya" Gakupo-sensei masih memeluk erat Len dari belakang. Len memasang wajah blushing-nya.

"S-Sensei…H-Hentikan itu ! Kau menyentuh bekas luka ku"

"Apa itu sakit ?" Gakupo-sensei melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja !"

"Mungkin, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik…" Gakupo-Sensei mendekatkan wajahnya ke Len. Len secara spontan mendorong wajah-nya.

"S-Sensei !"

"Diam ! Aku bilang ini dapat membuatmu lebih baik !" Gakupo-Sensei pun mencium dahi Len.

PLAK!

"S-Sensei ! A-Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Len menampar Gakupo-Sensei dan ia berlari keluar UKS. Saat dia berlari, ia pun bergumam dalam hati, "Apa maksudnya Gakupo-Sensei mecium dahi ku ? Pasti ada maksud lain di dalam dirinya…" Setelah melewati koridor-koridor, Len pun memasuki ruang kelas. Untung saja pelajaran belum dimulai. Len pun berjalan dan duduk di kursinya.

Saat Len duduk di kursinya, teman sebangkunya, Miku menepuk pudaknya, "E-Eto…Maaf soal tadi ya, kakakku memang begitu."

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkannya…oh iya, kau kenal Gakupo-Sensei ?"

"Ah, dia…Guru genit itu, memangnya kenapa ?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa…" Len mengingat kejadian tadi. "KENAPA DIA HARUS MENCIUM DAHI KU ?!" gumam nya dalam hati. "Ah ! Sial…Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu !"

Jadi, hari pertama Len di sekolah barunya berlangsung menyedihkan.

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai berbunyi. Len memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Rin yang sudah merapihkan barang bawaannya, mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya. "Oy…Rin, kau mau apakan payung itu ?" Tanya Len

Rin menunjuk keluar jendela, "Kau tidak lihat kalau sedang hujan ?"

"H-Hujan ? Sayangnya, aku tidak bawa payungku…"

"Jangan harap aku mau berbagi payung denganmu !"

"Ohh, Rin…Kita kan bersaudara. Sesama saudara harus berbagi."

"Baiklah…" Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Petir menggelegar dimana-mana, murid-murid berlarian meninggalkan sekolah.

"Tunggu ! Hey…kau perempuan berambut pirang !"

Rin menoleh kebelakang, "Apa ada yang memanggilku ?" Ternyata, Gakupo-Sensei yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, sensei ?"

"Bisa kah kau ke ruang guru segera ?"

"Baiklah…Len, kau pulang duluan ya"

"Len, kupinjam kembaranmu sebentar ya.." Gakupo-sensei memasang senyum di wajahnya dan mengelus-elus rambut Len.

"J-Jangan sentuh aku !" Sekali lagi, wajah Len memerah. Akhirnya, Rin pergi ke ruang guru bersama Gakupo-sensei. Len pun terpaksa pulang sendirian di rumah.

* * *

Di perjalanan, Len berjalan dengan santai dan kabut sudah turun. Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada satu hal. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan di depannya. Bayangan itu terlihat berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Tiba-tiba, Len mendengar suara mobil dari belakangnya. Mobil itu melaju cepat dan mobil itu menghantam bayangan yang ada di depannya. Tanpa rasa tanggung jawab, mobil itu melarikan diri.

"Hey ! Kembali ! Kau harus tanggung jawab !" Len berteriak pada mobil itu, tapi mobil tersebut telah hilang ditelan kabut. Len akhirnya menghampiri bayangan itu dan ternyata bayangan itu adalah…KAITO.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Finally, it's finish…walaupun hanya chapter 1. Chapter 2-nya coming soon, okeeih ?

Review dong review ;3

Di Review yaa ~


End file.
